helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Kudo Haruka Discography Featured In
Singles Morning Musume *Pyocopyoco Ultra (debut) *Ren'ai Hunter *One・Two・Three / The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? *Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 *TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin *Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara *Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki *Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only *Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi *Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai *BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy *Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakain da shi! (last) *Gosenfu no Tasuki Morning Musume 20th *Ai no Tane (20th Anniversary Ver.) Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ Triplet *Dream Last Train Albums Morning Musume *⑬ Colorful Character *The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ *Morning Musume '14 Coupling Collection 2 *One・Two・Three to Zero *14shou ~The message~ *⑮ Thank you, too Morning Musume 20th *Hatachi no Morning Musume Hello! Project *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 6 *Petit Best 15 *Petit Best 16 *Petit Best 17 *Petit Best 18 Songs Group Songs *2012.07.04 Seishun Domannaka (with Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki) *2012.09.12 Waratte! YOU (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki) *2012.10.10 Futsuu no Shoujo A (with Tanaka Reina, Sato Masaki) *2013.01.23 Nani wa Tomo Are! (with Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki) *2013.04.17 Itsumo to Onnaji Seifuku de (with Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura) *2013.08.28 Bouya (with Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki) *2013.09.25 I WISH (Updated) (Morning Musume cover; with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura) *2014.10.15 Mikaeri Bijin (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura) *2014.10.29 Otona ni Nareba Otona ni ni Nareru!? (with Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki) *2017.05.19 Miss Henkan!! (with Sato Masaki) *2017.12.06 Koi wa Toki ni (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Nonaka Miki, Morito Chisaki) DVDs Group DVDs *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9ki・10ki DVD *2018.02.22 Morning Musume '17 DVD Magazine Vol.105 Fanclub DVDs *2012.05.xx Morning Musume 10ki Member Ohirome Event *2012.07.xx Morning Musume ANNEX Event ~Iwai Nyuugakushiki~ *2012.09.xx Morning Musume 10ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi ＼(^O^)／ Konya no Shuyaku wa... Maa-chan!~ *2012.11.xx Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ *2013.01.xx Morning Musume 10ki Member Event ~Iwai・Ashita de 1 Shuunen! 11ki Member ga Haittekuru Mae ni Watashitachi Ganbaranai to!!~ *2013.03.xx Kudo Haruka Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~ *2013.04.xx M-line Memory Vol.10 *2013.08.24 Morning Musume 9・10ki Member WEB Talk Maji de Pyoko Pyoko! Part.2 (モーニング娘。9・10期メンバー WEBトーク 本気DE飛跳！Part.2) *2013.09.26 Sato Masaki Birthday Event ~14sai Now Nowwww!! *2013.12.25 Fukumura Mizuki & Kudo Haruka Birthday Event 2013 *2014.07.28 Morning Musume '14 Birthday Event 2014 "Sayashi Riho & Sato Masaki" *2014.12.25 Morning Musume '14 Birthday Event 2014 "Iikubo Haruna & Kudo Haruka" *2016.02.11 Morning Musume '15 Fukumura Mizuki & Kudo Haruka Birthday Event ~FukuDuu Birthday Party!~ *2017.02.11 Morning Musume '16 Kudo Haruka & Nonaka Miki Birthday Event *2017.06.24 Morning Musume '17 13ki Member FC Event *2018.03.24 Morning Days Happy Holiday 10ki Member Iikubo Haruna・Ishida Ayumi・Sato Masaki・Kudo Haruka Fanclub Tour in Yamanashi Drama DVDs *2018 Televi-kun Chou Battle DVD Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger ~GIRLFRIENDS ARMY~ (てれびくん超バトルDVD 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャーVS警察戦隊パトレンジャー ～GIRLFRIENDS ARMY～) (as Hayami Umika / Lupin Yellow) Category:Discography Featured In Category:Kudo Haruka